The True Harvest Moon Story
by MoonlightSkye
Summary: In the process of being re-wrote/completely changed. Read at your own risk. (will probably be deleted later)
1. Chapppter 1

Chapter 1- I'm moving into a farm? Part 1

I walked outside of my apartment and decided to go check my mailbox. I found a letter in my mailbox that I didn't know the address. I quickly open the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Claire,_

_You may not even remember me but, when you where a little girl you used to my farm and would always ask if you one day could own it. Now you can have the farm. You will unfortunately not get to see me because I am writing this on my deathbed._

_Please take care of my farm Sincerely, _

_Cesar Smith_

I thought for a moment._ Smith…Smith…Now where have I heard that last name._ I remember that when I was small I used to go to a town not far from my house and visit the farm everyday in the summer. Then it finally hit me. If this letter is correct I have a farm now, But the problem with that is I already had a apartment here in the city. Then I started to think about how he could have gave that farm to anyone but, he gave it to me… In a short amount of time I decided to go to Mineral town and move into the farm.

The next morning I already had my bags packed and I had bus ticket to Mineral town. It was a two hour bus ride that felt like it was never going to end. The bus finally stopped and a sign said Mineral town so I got off.

The first thing I saw was a inn and I decided to go in to figure out where the farm was. I saw a man with brownish orange hair. He was standing behind a counter.

"Hi ,are you new around here?" He asked.

"Well… I actually need directions to Smith farm." I said.

"Are you Claire?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. I guess Cesar told him that I would be getting the farm.

"I'll go get my daughter, Ann to take you there and give you a tour of the town." The man said. He got out from behind the counter and walked up the stairs. He came back down seconds later with a girl with red hair in a braid.

"Hiya!" She said. "I'll show you around town first is that okay?" She asked.

"There is one problem with that." I said. "I really don't feel like carrying my bags all around town." I said looking down at my 4 bags in my arms.

"Well, I guess you can leave them in one of the rooms upstairs." Ann said unsure.

"I guess that will have to do for now." I said following Ann up to one of the rooms.

"Just sit it down here." She said pointing to the bed in the middle. I followed her instructions and sat it down on that bed. "Okay let's go!" She said excitedly.

We walked down the stairs and went out the front door.

"Now where should we go…" Ann said looking around. "How about we go to the Yodel farm!" Ann said.

"It doesn't matter to me." I said. I followed Ann into a building that looked sort of like a barn house.

There was a old man behind a counter. "Hello, Ann do you need anything today." He said.

"Nope, I was just showing my friend around town, her name is Claire. She is going to live at the farm." Ann said.

_I don't remember being her friend but, oh well I guess I'll have to live with it. _I thought to myself. "Hello, nice to meet you, sir." I said politely.

"I'm Barley, I sell cows and sheep here, nice to meet you." He said.

The next thing I know was a little girl walked in. She had black hair that was in two braids ,also she had a red dress on.

"Grandpa who's she?" She asked.

"That's Claire, she is going to move in Mr. Smith's farm." Barley said.

"Hi Claire!" She said looking straight at me.

"Hey." I said. I was kind of feeling a bit strange after I was introduced to them and I could tell Ann knew.

"Well, we have to get going we'll see you all later!" Ann said walking out the door and I quickly followed her.

"So where do you want to go now?" Ann asked.

"What's the closest place from here?" I asked her.

"I guess that would have to be the Poultry farm." Ann said.

"That's fine with me." I said. We walked down the street to yet another house that looked like a barn. _People really like houses that look like barns here don't they… _I thought. We walked inside to see a lady that looked a little sick behind a counter.

"Hi Ann, who's that?" The lady asked.

"Oh, hi Lillia this is Claire I am just showing her around town, since she is moving into Mr. Smith's farm." Ann said. Then Ann started to look around the room. "Where's Popuri and Rick?"

"I think their upstairs, but I'm not sure…" Lillia said.

"RICK AND POPURI GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Ann yelled.

Suddenly two people came crashing down the steps. They were both had there hands over their ears.

"What do you want Ann?" Rick asked angrily.

"I wanted you to meet the girl who is moving into Smith's farm." Ann said.

"Oh, Hi!" Popuri said.

"Sup'." I said.

"Ann the next time you need us please try not to scream." Rick said unpleased.

"I'll try to keep that in mind, but we got to get going so see ya!" Ann said walking out the door.

"So now where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, the Blacksmith is closest so we'll go there." Ann said.

We walked into the Blacksmith's like every other place we had been so far there was a old man behind a counter.

"Ah, hello and who is this, Ann?" The man asked.

"Oh, that's Claire, she's moing into Mr. Smiths farm." Ann said. "Hey, Gray are you going to say hello to Claire or not?"

"Hi…" Gray said.

"Hi!" I said. _He is the first person that I actually said hi excitedly to._ I thought to myself.

"Well, we'll see you all around." Ann said then we started to walk out the door and be fore I knew it I fell on the ground.

"Owww…" I said rubbing my side.

"GRAY, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO PICK UP YOUR TOOLS AFTER WHEN YOUR DONE WITH THEM" The old man yelled

"I'm sorry I forgot about it." Gray said.

"Don't apologize to me apologize to her." The old man said pointing to me.

"Aucally it was my fault so he doesn't have to apologize to me." I said.

"Well we have to go, Bye." Ann said walking out the door and of course I followed.

**The end of part one part 2 will be out shortly.**


	2. I part II

The True Harvest Moon story- Chapter 1 Part 2

After we got out of the Blacksmith's Ann decided to go to the winery. On the way there I asked her some questions.

"Hey Ann, who was that old man who kept on yelling at Gray?" I asked.

"Oh, that was Saibara, Gray is his grandson and apprentice."

"Does he always yell at him like that…" I asked.

"Sometimes but, not always." Ann said.

When we got to the winery there was a man outside picking grapes off some vines.

"Hey Ann, who is that with you." The man asked.

"Duke, this is Claire." Ann said looking back at me. "Can we go inside and see Manna?" Ann asked.

"Sure it doesn't matter to me." Duke said shrugging his shoulders.

We walked into the winery to see a lady maybe 30 or 40.

"Hello do you need something for you dad today Ann?" Manna asked.

"Nah Not today, I actually wanted you to meet Claire." Ann said looking at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Well we have to go ya'no places to go things to do." Ann said walking out the store.

"See you two around!" Manna said.

When we got out of the winery Ann turned and looked at me. "Hey, Claire I have to go." Ann said.

"What! I don't know where anything is you have to stay!" I yelled.

"Here, I have a map with me you can have it." Ann said giving me a map. "See ya!" Ann said walking away.

I stood in spot for a minute or two then walked off opening the map.

_Now let's see… The library is pretty close by._ I thought walking in the direction of the library. When I got inside of the library a girl with glasses greeted me.

"Hi, did you come here to read a book." She asked.

_Why would anyone come all this way just to read a book?! _I thought. "Ahhhh… no." I said. "I was just finding my way around."

"Oh, well come by again sometime to read, by the way my name is Mary." She said.

_Mary… _I thought. _I'll remember to put that name on my HIT list… _(She does not really have a hit list.) Then I saw her parents sitting at a table. "Hello." I said.

"Hello my name is Anna, pleased to meet you." The woman said.

"And I am Basil, stop by if you to read anything." The man said.

"Okay." I said walking out the door. _I wonder how two normal parents can have a stupid child…_ I thought as I walked to the house next door. When a walked inside I saw a old lady in a rocker and a little boy playing with a car sitting on the ground.

"Who are you!" The little boy asked excitedly.

"I'm Claire, I am moving into the farm." I said.

"Oh, I am Stu and this is my grandma Ellen!" The little boy said.

"Hello." Ellen said.

"Well… I should be going." I said opening the door and walking out. _Well… that was a bit awkward… _I thought. Then I walked into the Mayor's house and saw a policeman a very small man with a red top hat.

"Hello I am the girl that is moving into the farm." I said.

"Ahh, Claire I assume." The Mayor said. "I hope you like our town so far."

"It's okay." I said.

"Well… My name is Thomas and this is my son Harris." The Mayor said.

"Hello." Harris.

"Well, I gotta go so ,Bye" I said walking out the door. _Now I have to go in the general store. _I thought.

I walked into the general store and saw a very timid man standing behind a counter. I also saw a girl that looked about my age and a woman that had blond hair in a bun.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello, I am Karen and this is my mom Sasha and my dad Jeff." The girl said.

"H-hel-llo." Jeff said.

"Hi." Sasha said.

"Well… it was nice to meet you but, I have to go." I said leaving.

I went into the clinic and introduced myself to Elle and Dr. Trent and on my way out I saw my uncle Carter.

"Uncle, How have you been?" I asked.

"I have been fine." He replied. "Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Huh… What is it.?" I asked.

"Can you cheer this person up, he seems to be sad." Carter asked.

"Sure, I guess." I said.

We walked into the church and I saw a boy with a brown pony-tail over his shoulder and he had a sad look on his face. I sat down by him.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Cliff….." He said quietly.

"What's wrong with you, you really need to not seem so glum if you keep that up than no one will like you." I said. He stared at me for a while.

"What, I said the truth…" I said.

"I guess your right." Cliff said.

"I knew I was right you just need to cheer up a bit okay." I said.

"Okay." Cliff said a little more cheerful.

"I gotta go see you later." I said getting up.

"Nice job." My uncle said on my way out.

"You owe me big time." I said closing the church door.

I met Ann on my way out. "Finally you can help me." I said.

"Okay, I was going to go show to your farm." Ann said.

"Sure~!" I said excitedly.

When we got there I was shocked the place looked unstable. I was afrid if I touched something the place would fall to the ground. "Ann, I can't live here!" I exclaimed.

"We could get Gotz to fix it and you could stay at the inn." Ann said.

So me and Ann started to walk to Gotz's house. I met him and asked him to fix my farm.

"That will be 5,000 Gold." Gotz said.

I quickly handed over 5,000 Gold.

"It'll be ready in 3 days." Gotz said.

We left there and started walking to the inn. By the time we got there it was pit black outside.

I sat at one of the tables trying to get the circulatinon running in my legs again.(I had been walking all day.)

"Where am I going to sleep ?" I asked.

"Um… well…" Ann started to say.

**Want to know what Ann is about to say stay for the next chapter to see.**

**Chapter 2 will be out soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

Harvest Moon the true story- Chapter 2- Settling in.

"So, Ann which room to I get?" I asked

"Well… Umm… I don't think your going to like the only open bed." Ann said. "It's Cliff and Gray's room" Ann said.

When Cliff and Gray walked into the inn. "Hey, Ann is your dad finished with dinner yet?" Gray asked.

At that moment I knew exactly what Ann was going to say. " Wait there seriously aren't anymore beds or rooms open!" I asked.

"Huh?" Both Cliff and Gray asked.

"Nothing, Um… I should go see if dad is done yet… Heh heh…'' Ann said walking in the kitchen.

"What were you two talking about just before we came in?" Gray asked.

"Nothing important so ahh… Don't worry about, okay." I said nervously hoping they wouldn't find out.

Ann came out the kitchen and sat back down by me. "Supper is just about done you guys!" Ann said.

After a minute or so Doug came out and told us that dinner was ready. (I also paid him for the food and board for 2½ days.)

I quickly ate the food and hurried up to Cliff and Gray's room. _Maybe if they don't notice me I'll be fine for the first day at least. _I thought as I shoved all my stuff under the bed, so Cliff and Gray wouldn't notice it. Then I got in my pajamas and quickly went to bed. I woke up maybe 30 minutes later when someone pushed out of bed.

"Ow, ow, ow…" I said. I looked up to Cliff and Gray standing over me. "Hi, guys whatcha' doing?" I asked like I didn't know what was wrong.

"What the heck are you doing in our room?!" Gray yelled.

"Come down and I'll explain.'' I said. So then I got Gray to shut his trap while I explained what happened.

"Oh, that makes since." Cliff said.

"No, it doesn't you could have slept outside or something…" Gray said.

"Wow, you're sooooo considerate of other people feelings aren't you, Gray." I said.

"Well, whatever you get in bed so I don't have to see your face anymore." Gray said

"You should get in bed you are going to have a big day tomorrow." Cliff said.

"Thank you Cliff, at least someone is nice here." I said. Then I stuck my to tongue out at Gray and climbed in the bed.

"You're real mature ya'no that." Gray said walking toward his bed.

"You two should get in bed…" Cliff said.

"Fine." Both me and Gray said at the same time. _What a jerk, god I am only going to be here 1 more night and he makes me want to kill him already…. _I thought. _At least Cliff is nicer than that jerk over there. _Then I finally drifted of into a deep sleep. I woke up the next morning to find only me and Gray still in bed.

"*Yawn* Wow morning already." I said to myself getting out of my bed. I got one of my outfits out and walked toward the bathroom. I was about to lock the door when I noticed that it didn't lock. _That's fine Gray will probably knock. _

I had got my shirt off and was taking off my Bra when I heard the door open. I saw Gray standing in the doorway.

"PERVERT" I yelled at him and threw my shirt at his face.

He face was bright red ,then he quickly shut the door. I quickly got dressed and walked out. I looked over at him and he was sitting on his bed still bright red. I could feel my face heating up when I looked over at him. We didn't say anything to each other for a long time. Finally Ann came up to the room to tell us something,

"Hey, you guys breakfast is ready." Ann said. She paused for a moment and I could tell she noticed our faces where red.

"Um… Ann where's Cliff?" I asked.

"He was helping make breakfast." Ann said.

"Oh….." I said.

We all walked down to the lobby and me and Gray sat down at the counter. Soon after we sat down Cliff and Doug came out of the kitchen. Then Cliff took a sit by us.

"Eat up." Doug said laying the plates in front of us. The meal was awkward and silent. I ate fast so I could leave.

Finally I got down and walked out of there pretty fast. I actually didn't know what I was going to do when I got out of the inn when I saw Popuri walking down the street.

"Hi where are you going?" I asked.

"Oh, hello Claire I was going to the hot springs what to come?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said since I had nothing better to do at the time. We walked on the trail going toward Gotz's house than took a different path.

"Here we are!" Popuri exclaimed. It was so pretty! There was a pond , hot spring and a mine!

_Wow I could get used to this. _I thought.

"Well I am getting in the hot spring you can do whatever you want." Popuri said.

"Sure!" I said. _Well I be able to find some good ores at the mine and sell them to get some cash…. Mining it is! _I thought walking in the mine.

I got in my rucksack (I picked that up at my farm on the way there.) and searched for hammer to smash the rocks with. I found it and started smashing rocks. I had gotten a couple of ores when I heard footsteps.

"Huh?" I said looking around trying to see if someone was there. Then I saw that stupid hat and I knew who it was.

"What the heck do you want, are you trying to get me even more mad at you." I said angrily.

" No, I came to mine." The figure said then stepped out and my guess was correct.

"Are you going to apologize for what you did this morning." I asked.

"No, that was a accident I shouldn't have to." Gray said.

Then right after he said that I heard something growl. "What was that!?" I whispered to Gray.

"A coyote!" Gray said.

"Wha- What are we going to do!?" I asked. Then Gray stepped it front of me.

"I'll get it to leave." Gray said. He sounded angry. Then the coyote lunched itself at Gray. Then Gray hit his hammer on the coyote's paw. Then coyote whined and ran off.

Then Gray fell to his knees. "Are you okay, Gray?!" I asked.

"No, the coyote clawed my stomach." Gray said weakly.

"Here, just stay awake I'll get you to the clinic." I said. I wrapped one of his arms around my neck and lifted him off the ground.

I went as fast as I could to the clinic when I got there my shirt and overalls had blood all over them. As soon I walked in the clinic Elli and Dr. Trent helped me carry Gray to a bed. Soon after Dr. Trent operated on him. Maybe 30 minutes later Dr. Trent came out of the operating room.

"Is Gray going to be okay?!" I asked franticly.

"He should be fine after he wakes up but, he won't be able to go to work today or tomorrow." Dr. Trent.

"Thank goodness." Me and Elli sighed with relief. I walked into the operating room to see Gray sleeping. I pulled up a chair to the bed. When I saw his face it looked actually kinda cute…. _What am I thinking I can't think this jerk is cute… Can I?_ I thought.

Then I heard Gray say something, so I leaned in closer to hear.

"I love Claire." Gray said softly.

_Wh- why did he say that? Am I just imaging things or did he really say that because the doctor drugged him? _I thought. _Maybe I am just tried from carrying him here. _I thought Yawning and then I laided my head down on the side of the bed and fell asleep.

**I am sorry for any Grammar or Spelling mistakes just don't pay attention to them. Enjoy~.**


	4. Chapter 3

The True Harvest Moon Story- Chapter 3- Frozen

Slowly my eyes opened and I saw Gray looking at me with a confused look.

"What were you doing…?" Gray asked.

"Ahh…Um…N-nothing." I said.

"Okay…" Gray said slowly and I could tell he was very confused now.

"Um… I should going now." I said slowly getting up and leaving the operating room. I sigh with relief once I closed the door.

"How is he now?" Elli asked.

"I guess he is okay now." I replied. _I wonder why she asked me she could have just asked him… whatever. _I thought. "Is he still drugged?" I asked.

"Huh?'' Elli asked.

"Wait what does 'Huh' mean?" I asked impatiently.

"A-actually he was never drugged." Elli said slowly.

_Wait, if he was never drugged that means that….. _I thought. I was still for a minute.

"Claire, what's the matter?" Elli asked a bit of worry in her voice.

"Ah, Yeah I'm fine, I gotta go." I said slowly walking toward the door.

_I wonder what I should do I didn't have anything in mind. I guess I could go buy something to eat and some seeds. _I thought. I walked into the supermarket to see Jeff standing behind the counter. At first I couldn't tell it was Jeff because he was so pale. I mean yeah, he is pale but, I thought he was a ghost.

"Jeff are you okay…" I asked.

"Y-yeah I am f-fine." Jeff answered to the best of his ability.

"If you say so, I want 3 turnip seeds and 3 strawberry seeds. Oh, yeah and 2 bars of chocolate." I said putting just enough gold on the counter.

He hand me everything I needed and I left. I put the seeds in my bag and walked back over to clinic.

"Back so soon?" Dr. Trent asked. I guessed he saw me leave.

"Yeah I'll only be a second." I said. I walked back in to the operating room. Then I threw a chocolate bar at Gray's face the I walked back out.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Gray screamed so loud you could hear it.

"You'd think he'd be a bit more quieter he is still healing." Dr. Trent said.

"Well I guess that's not case with him now is it." I said. "Well, I should leave see ya." I said.

**Gray's POV-**(Where I left off and there are some of these throughout the story.)

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" I yelled. Then I looked at what Claire threw at my head. _Chocolate? What was she going to do with chocolate... _

_Idea Number 1. Buy me chocolate. No that cant be it. _

_2. Throw it at my head…. Maybe she bought it to have something to throw at my head. Who knows she is kind of strange. _I thought. Then I took a closerat the chocolate. _She probably put cyanide in it. Hmm… It doesn't look like she took the wrapper off I guess it's safe to eat. _I took the wrapper off and examined the chocolate bar. I flipped it around and broke it in half examining it further. I took a bite (**Choked then died JK**.) and it tasted like normal chocolate. _Maybe it is normal Chocolate…. Who knows_. I ate the chocolate and then got out of the clinic bed. I went up to were Dr. Trent was.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked him.

"1000 gold." He said. _Damnit she owes me a lot of money now… God now I don't get supper. _I sulked to myself.

I gave him the gold even though I wasn'tvery happy about it. I slowly walked out of the clinic still sulking. _Man, I am starving…Chocolate bars don't fill you up either. I probably don't have enough money for lunch either… _

Then I saw Cliff coming out of the supermarket with a bag in his hand.

"Cliff!" I said running toward him. "Please let me have some food…." I begged on my hands and knees.

He was very surprised but, reached into the bag and pulled out a bento box. (If you don't know what that is it's a lunch box.) "Huh, why do you have that?" I asked. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I was going to Claire's place and she said she was hungry so I was going over to eat with her…" Cliff said. "I probably bought to much so you can come to if you'd like."

"You're my savoir, Cliff." I said. "W-wait… you said Claire's house am I correct…" I said feeling at dark aura creep into me.

"Y-y-yes ." He said backing up.

"I guess I'll have to deal with her, **again**." I said.

And so me and Cliff made our way to Claire's house.

**Claire's POV-**

_I can't wait for Cliff to get here~. _I sung to myself.

***Flashback* (3 person view)**

_Claire was walking toward my farm when she saw Cliff walking in to the winery._

"_Hey Cliff!" She yelled, running toward him._

"_Hm, what's up?" He asked. _

"_I was wondering if you wanted to come over later? If you aren't doing anything." She asked._

"_Um… Sure." Cliff replied._

"_Can you also bring something to eat, I am so hungry, thanks!" Claire said running off before Cliff could answer._

"_Ahh, so she wanted me to come over so I could get her something to eat, figures." Cliff thought._

***End of flashback*(Back to Claire's view)**

Right after I got done planting the crops and watering them I saw Cliff in the horizon, but I saw the one person I didn't feel like talking to today…

**Finally done I hoped you enjoyed this it took a long time because my computer kinda broke and I needed ideas. Review it if you have anything that you'd like to see in the next chapter, okay!**


	5. Chapter 4

Okay I messed up in the last chapter. It was a little mistake. Instead of turnips and strawberry seeds she actually bought tomato and corn seeds.

**Chapter 5-Newcommer- *****Claire's view***

When I saw Cliff in the horizon I was really happy until I saw who he was with him. …._**Gray**_, _Why is he here!? I barely was able to keep myself calm this morning! _I thought.

"Oh, Cliff, what took you so long?" I asked trying to act calm.

"Well, I had to stop at the supermarket and I met Gray on the way here." He said. I think he noticed that I didn't really want Gray there.

"Yo." Gray said. He seemed like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Is there enough food for all of us?" I asked.

"It should be." Cliff said.

"Let's eat then." Gray said taking the Bento boxes from Cliff's hands.

Gray passed out the bento boxes and we started to eat. Now if you had ever had a awkward meal this was way worse. It was a very silent meal. You could hear Gotz at the whole other side of the field working.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SO QUITE!" Grey yelled in the middle of the meal.

"Huh. If it was that 'quite' then you should have started a conversation." I said. He frowned at me.

"Nobody said anything the whole time it was so quite you could hear Ann up at the inn yelling about something." He said defending himself.

Suddenly I saw Ann and someone else in the horizon. "CLAIRE! COME HERE!" I heard Ann yell at the top of her lungs.

"I'M COMING." I yelled back. "I'll be back in a couple of seconds." I told Gray and Cliff. I slowly walked over. I could make out the person who was with her now. He had on a purple bandana and had on a getup that looked like he was some gay sailor or something.

"Hey there, I'm Kai I'll be here during summer." He said.

"Yeah, I'll see you around, I have to go finish up my lunch with Cliff and Gray." I said turning around acting like I didn't care about his insistence.

"Hold on beautiful, you aren't going to get passed me so easily." Kai said grabbing the back of my overalls.

"W-what?" I yelled as he pulled me back around.

"You had better come to my place later, or I'll come to you… angry." He whispered in my ear.

"LIKE I WOULD!" I screamed walking toward Cliff and Gray. "I WILL NEVER COME TO YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE." I turned around to stick my tongue at him. When I did his face looked shocked, kind of like some just took his favorite thing and broke it in half right in front of him. I quickly turned around and headed back to my lunch.

***Kai's view***

I walked of that stupid blonde's farm. _She doesn't know what she is missing…. Hmff._

"Wow, she really doesn't like you at all!" Ann laughed.

"Ann, I get what I want and that blonde is no exception." I said furiously.

"I doubt she'll fall for you, I think she likes Gray." She said trying to stand her ground and not let me get what I want.

"I am sure I can get her to like me, I mean look at me." I said.

"Kai you have way to much self-confidence, why don't you just go out with someone like Popuri?" Ann asked.

"Popuri's kinda weird….." I said. I tried to remember something that could help me get to go out with that blonde girl. Then I remembered something that may be of use to me and I ran off leaving Ann standing there.

***Claire's view***

"What was that about?" Gray asked.

"Nothing, just Ann and some weirdo." I replied.

"I thought that was Kai… Wasn't it, Gray?" Cliff asked looking toward Gray.

"Yeah, I think it was." Gray said. "What did he do this time?" He asked me.

"He acts like whatever he looks at he automatically gets. That's the type of person that I hate." I answered.

"Oh, well I got to go to the library I forgot something there. See you guys later.

"Wait, what did you forget there?" Cliff asked.

"It's this laser light thingy. It also has a flashlight in it to. I just think it could be in the library since I went to there this morning to drop something off, But it could be in the mine to. Since I just noticed it wasn't on my belt." Gray explained.

"Oh, see you later." I said. Then he started running off my farm.

"Hey, is that it?" Cliff asked pointing to at tiny thing that looked like a flashlight.

"I think, I'll take it to him." I said picking it up and starting running toward the library.

"Hey I'll come too." Cliff called after me.

Once we got there I quickly let us in without knocking. That was the biggest mistake I had ever made. I saw Gray and Mary making out by the bookshelf. _I-I thought he loved me….. _I thought. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Claire……" Cliff said, and the tears started to fall down my face. "D-," He started. I ran out of the library and ran toward the beach. "CLAIRE!" I heard Gray yell but, I didn't look back.

When I finally got to the beach I wasn't sure what to do once I got there so I just sat down by a shack, then I buried my face in my arms and cried.

"Ah, what's the matter beautiful? Did Ol'meanie Gray make you cry?" Kai asked stepping out of the shack.

I looked up at him so he could see my face and he looked a bit shocked. Then I blurted out what had just happened to Kai.

"Hm…. I know I'll give you something that cheers all girls up!" Kai said. "A .K.I.S.S!" Kai said leaning closer to me.

"W-what!?" I protested but it was to late, his lips were already on mine and out of the corner of my guess who I saw….

**Took me awhile but, It's done! Since school started I haven't been able to write a lot but, anyway did everyone like the **_**Love triangle~**_** I kind of did. Only a little although it'll stir things up. Please review the more reviews the faster I'll write.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-What really happened-

I sat there on the ground Kai still kissing me. He finally stopped then he gave me this stupid smile. I guess he wasn't expecting my hand to slap him across his face because he looked surprised.

"W-what was that for?" He asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, RETARD! THERE ARE SO MANY WORDS I WOULD CALL YOU!" I yelled right in his face, then I ran off the beach, and into the inn.

"Hiya, Claire!" Ann said as I sat down at a table putting my head down. "Claire….. What's the matter?" Ann asked walking toward the same table I was sitting at. I looked up at her and I knew she could tell I had been bawling. "What happen?" She asked from the way she was very concerned.

"G-gray h-he… and K-kai they…" I started but, then I started to bawl again.

"WHAT DID THEY DO I'LL GO BEAT THEM UP FOR YOU RIGHT NOW!" Ann yelled getting in to some sort of fighting stance.

"No… It's fine," I said wiping away my tears. "See I am not crying anymore."

Ann gave me a very concerned look. "Claire ... Please tell me what happened."

I started to cry once more then blurted out what happened **again**.

The doors suddenly opened and Cliff stood at door. "Claire, are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." I lied.

"Claire, do you really expect me to believe that?" Cliff asked. "Your eyes are all red like you had been crying for a while and your sleeve is soaking wet and I don't think that's water."

"Fine I am not okay," I said angrily. "but, what could you do?"

"I could try to get Gray to explain what happened at the library." Cliff said.

I frowned. "I **am not **talking to _him _and I am not making up with him either." I said.

"Come on, you two have to make up." Ann said.

"My personal life is none of your all's business." I said in a irritated tone of voice. They both gave me a shocked look.

"Yes, It is!" They both said at the same time as if they could read each others minds.

"We're your friends and Gray is well…. Sorta our friend when he isn't in a bad mood, so you really need to make up." Ann said. Just then Kai walked in.

"Hey, beautiful." Kai said. As soon as he said that Ann got out of her chair and slapped him as hard as he could. Now I really _**never **_want to make Ann mad if she'd do that to me. Kai automatically fell to his knees. "Ann….. Why did you do that?" Kai asked in this stupid tone of voice that sounded like he didn't know what he did.

"ARE YOU MENTALLY RETARED! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID DON'T PLAY ALL INNOCENT!" Ann yelled getting all up in his face.

"Huh, what did I do again?" Kai asked yet again in that stupid voice.

Have you ever seen someone almost explode from anger, that was Ann at that moment in time. "YOU GOT MARY TO KISS GRAY IN THE LIBRARY THEN YOU MADE YOUR MOVE ON CLAIRE (Which desperately failed.)." Ann yelled once again.

"Oh yeah that plan!" Kai said just realizing what he had just done.

Now Ann was a lot more angry than me. I really thought she was going to kill him. "Are you asking to die early?" Ann asked.

"Nope!" Kai said. Ann gave him a evil eye then gave up because there is no hope for him.

"Next time you try to ruin a relationship, make sure it isn't one of my friends." Ann replied angrily.

I guess the inn was a popular place because yet again some else walked in.

"Claire," A rough voice said. "I got done with your house early so you can move in now." The voice said again.

I turned around to see Gotz walking over to the bar. "Thank you." I said getting up. "Well I'll be going now. Thanks Ann and Cliff." I said.

"What I don't get a 'thank you' for what I did?" Kai asked. I shot him a glare. "F-fine, I don't get a thank you." Kai pouted.

I went up to Gray and Cliff room and got my stuff then went down stairs again.

"Bye I'll see you all tomorrow." I said making my way to my house. When I went inside I surprised to see the progress that was done. The house had a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and a living room, But at the moment I still wasn't happy even though I thought that Kai had asked Mary to kiss Gray but, still… I wasn't happy.

***Gray's POV***

I would cry right now but, that is **really **unmanly, and if anyone saw me I'd be laughed at for the rest of my life. So I decided just to go and apologize to Claire and tell her what happened with me and Mary, then go beat up Kai or go beat up Kai then tell her what happened with Mary.

***Flashback* **

_I walked into the library looking for my flashlight thingy and Kai was talking to Mary. Then he turned to look at me then took his leave._

_Kai in a library……. There is something really wrong here. I thought._

"_Oh, Gray can you come her for a second?" Mary asked._

"_Sure….." I said slowly walking over, still wondering why the heck Kai was in a __**library **__I mean of all places._

_Suddenly I heard the door open and Mary suddenly kissed me. Then I saw Claire and Cliff out of the corner of my eye. I tried to push her away but, she wouldn't budge._

"_Claire……" I heard Cliff say. Then I heard someone run out since I really didn't really think Cliff who ran out I guessed it was Claire. _

_I finally got Mary off of me then I ran after Claire._

"_CLAIRE!" I yelled after her but she didn't turn around. I followed her to the beach and I saw her talking to Kai and she was crying but, I thought she'd hit me or something if she saw me so I kept my distance. Then I saw Kai kiss Claire. Then I ran out in the open where she could she me. I saw her push off Kai then slap him. Then she ran right past me off the beach._

***End of flashback***

I slowly walked toward the inn trying to think of what to say to Claire. When I walked into the inn Ann and Cliff were sitting at a table looking at some piece of paper but, Claire wasn't with them although I thought she would be.

"Hey, you guys." I said. "Um… Where's Claire?"

"She went back to her house. Gotz finished with it early, and if you wanted to go beat up Kai I already done that for you but, if you aren't satisfied he's in your guys room." Ann said not taking her eyes off the paper.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked.

"No, don't look at it Gray!" Cliff shouted, but I had already picked up the piece of paper and began to read.

Then I started cracking up laughing. The top said 'How to get Claire and Gray to make up.' the rest had things they could do to cheer us up individual and both of us together. One of mine said 'Tie Kai up and throw him into the sea.' and one of Claire's said. 'Tie Mary up and leave her out in a hurricane.' I handed back there so called 'plan' and laughed my way out of the inn. I slowly made my way to Claire's house.


	7. Chapter 6

I have wrote a lot lately I am so h-a-p-p-y!

________________________________________________

Chapter 6-Make up- ***Gray's POV***

When I finally reached Claire's door I still didn't I could say I didn't want to kiss Mary she kissed me or something like that. I rung Claire's doorbell coming to a conclusion to what I should say to her. She barely opened her door but, I could still notice her eyes were red and she was peed.

"What do you want?" She asked, I could venom in her voice.

"I came to explain what happened at the library." I said. And like I told Claire I explained what happened at the library. After I was done she didn't look as angry.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Claire asked.

"As far as I know." I replied. Then I felt a couple of rain drops fall on my hat and it started to pick up just a bit.

"Here, come in." Claire said opening her door all way so I could come in. Since I **really** didn't want to be soaking wet I quickly took her offer and went inside. Once I was inside I looked around. It was a nice place, well better than it was before. I had only been in old Smith's house once and from what I remember it wasn't a very nice place now it was better.

***Claire's POV***

I had been looking outside my window pretty much since the moment Gray walked in.

"Whoa it's looks pretty bad out there now…" Gray said his face pressed to my other window.

"Did you know it was going to rain today?" I asked.

"I think gramps said something about it but, I am not sure." Gray said.

***Flashback in Gray's view* **

_I was sitting by a fire trying to fix a hammer I had broken a couple of days ago when my grandpa walked back into the shop._

"_GRAY!" My grandpa yelled at the top of his lungs. "There is going to be a storm today so you need to go home early." _

"_Yeah, yeah.(Just shut up ya old man.)" I said_.

***End of flashback + Claire's view***

"Yeah I don't think I remember." Gray said but, personally I thought he was lying.

I looked back outside again it was now pouring down the rain now and the wind had also started to blow. "Well *Sigh* I guess you'll have to stay here for tonight…." I said wishing he didn't have to.

"Are you sure it's all right?" Gray asked.

"As long as you don't come near me, I'm perfectly fine with it."

"So, I can stay here but, I can't get near you?"

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"That doesn't make much since I mean we're in the same house."

"You just don't get near me, it's that simple."

"Why?"

"Because I'm still mad at you." I said.

"Oh… so you were jealous!" Gray said as if he had discovered something that intrigued him.

"NO. I was NOT jealous." I said, probably lying though my teeth. _Well, I wasn't really lying because I was __**REALLY **__jealous… Like I was going to tell him that. Wait… did I just say I was jealous, I can't be I mean I don't even like him. God, I am either I am just denying that I am in 'love' with Gray or I just really didn't Mary to kiss Gray. (_If you haven't noticed Claire doesn't like Mary.) _No, maybe I just don't fell good or something. Yeah, that's it I just don't fell good. _I thought just denying everything that made since.

"Whatever, ya got anything to eat?" Gray said, making me snap back into reality.

"I think I bought something…. I think." I said walking toward the kitchen. I opened the fridge (Which was working.) and looked inside. I was happy Karen convinced to buy something.

***Yet another Flashback***

_I heard a knock on the door. I slowly made my way to it. Karen was standing and she didn't look very concerned, which actually pleased me._

"_Claire, I wanted to know if you might want to buy anything?" she asked._

"_Sorry, but I don' t think I need anything." I said._

"_Claire, if you don't come to store buy something I will drag you there." I winced back and thought for a moment about if Karen would really drag me to the store. I think she would…. So I agreed to go. I bought Rice_ _balls, curry powder, chocolate, flour, eggs, milk and a bunch of other stuff._

"_Thank you for your patronage!" Karen yelled as I walked out of the door with like 15 bags._

***End of Flashback***

I quickly threw some ingredients in a pot and made some curry. I heard footsteps from the living room getting louder. Then the door opened.

"Mmm, that smells good." Gray said walking into the kitchen. "Did you poison it?"

"No, if I am going to eat it why would I poison it?" I asked.

"Because I'm eating it to."

"No, if you want something to eat make it yourself." I said.

"Why, there's enough for both of us, and I'm living here." He said.

"Your not living here, idiot."

"Oh sorry, I normally say that to Cliff or Ann." He started to scratch the back of his head. "Can't I just have a little bit?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"C'mon on.'

"… Fine." I said spooning some curry onto a plate.

"Thank you-" He said taking the plate into the living room. He sat down on my new couch and began to eat **my **food. I grabbed my plate and sat down next to him.

"I have a question." I said.

"What?"

"Why does your grandpa always yell at you?"

"He thinks I am incompetent, and immature." Gray sounded like he was pointing out the obvious.

"Oh, whew at least I'm not the only that thinks that." I said laughing.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Gray yelled. "Whatever I'm going to bed." Gray said, pouting.

"Do you need a blanket?" I asked.

"Yes…." He said.

"I'll go get you one." I said putting my food down and searching for a blanket. I finally found one and lugged it into the living room. "Are you going to sleep on the couch?"

"Sure, it doesn't matter."

"Fine." I said giving the blanket to him. I looked down at his plate, it was already clean. "Did you already eat all of it?"

"Yeah, and thanks…" He said drifting off to sleep. I stared at him momentarily, my cheeks were probably dark red. That one little word caused that much effect. I shook of the blush and decided I had had a long day and I needed to go to bed.

_____________________________________________________

Okay, I know Gray didn't seem quite like his cold normal self. Well he just was a bit more open to Claire.

Anyway, the next chapter is going to be really good, so keep reading! **Read and Review! **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The days get longer-

I awoke the next morning, tired and hungry. I quickly got out of bed and put on my new clothes then went into the living room to see Gray sprawled out on the couch.

"Gray, get up." I said. I paused and stared down at him, he didn't move. "Gray, get up now." I said a little bit louder. No movement. "GRAY, GET UP RIGHT NOW!" He still didn't move. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a ice cold bottled water just to the point where it wasn't frozen and walked back over to Gray. _1...2...3...4...5... _I took the cap of and stared to pour the bottle on Gray.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Gray yelled as he jerked up out of the bed.

"Sorry, but you just wouldn't get up of the couch so…"

"SO YOU POURED ICE COLD WATER ON ME!" Gray yelled once again.

"Exactly!" I said as if he had just answered a question on a game show. He glared at me momentarily then gave up.

"Well, you got to make it up to me somehow." Gray said pouting.

"Sure, what would you want, sire?" I asked like I was a servant. Let's put it this way, Gray was not to happy about that.

"Number 1. Do not to **ever **talk to me like that. And number 2. Go make me some breakfast." He said pointing to the kitchen.

"Yes, master." I said heading toward the kitchen.

"I SAID NEVER TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" He yelled.

"I said master not sire." I said.

"IT'S THE SAME THING!" He yelled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said as I closed the door to the kitchen. I made 2 omelets, which were perfectly cooked if I do say so myself.

"Mmm, something smells good!" Gray said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want some?" I asked.

"Did you poison it?"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS THINK I POISON FOOD?!" I yelled. He stared at me blankly then finally broke the silence.

"Well, you don't like me so I automatically think that." Gray said still with that blank look on his face.

"I never said I didn't like you." I said, my face was probably a dark shade scarlet.

"I can take a hint. First you always yell at me, you throw things at me, and you are never nice to me," He explained.

I stared down at the ground, my face returned to it's normal state. _Maybe Gray doesn't like me. How can he like someone who is always mean to him. _I thought.

"But…" He started to say.

" 'But', what?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said he turned away but, I could still see that his face was beet red. I smiled and decided whatever he was about to say must have been something nice. "Do I get some food?" he asked. There was a long silence. "Hello…. Claire?" I stared as if I had no idea what he was saying. "Can I have something to eat?" He asked again, but still I didn't reply. "DO I GET SOMETHING TO EAT!" He yelled.

"If you tell me what you were going to say…" I said turning around setting the plates on the counter.

"Nothing! I wasn't going to say anything!" Gray said defending himself.

"You are lying." I accused him.

"No, I am telling the truth badly, that's all"

"That's lying."

"Not really."

"No it's the exact same thing!"

"Not really."

I glared Gray, who only tried to get the food that was idle on the counter. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked. He nodded his head. "THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY!" I yelled.

"Why do you even want to know?"

"Because I-" When I wasn't looking he had already taken the food away.

"Thanks for the food, I really appreciate it." Gray was now walking toward the kitchen.

"Gray you get your butt back in here right now!" I yelled. He continued to walk into my living room. I took my plate and sat down by him in the living room.

"You're impossible." I said.

"I normally am." He replied.

**Short chapter. I might update…. Maybe not.**


	9. Chapter 8

I know I haven't updated for a while… Don't blame me, blame my imagination.(I have been waiting to write a chapter like this!) You already know this but, **I do not own anything in this, Expect my own opinions. **

Chapter 8-Love Drunk-

I watched him eat my omelet. Then finally I looked out the window. It was pouring the rain and the wind looked as if it could blow my house over at any moment. I sighed taking a bite of my omelet.

"So, do you know what time it is?" Gray asked.

"Nope, I wouldn't tell you if I knew anyways." I replied coldly, still mad that he wouldn't tell me what he was going to say.

"That's what I mean. You're never nice to me." Gray grumbled.

"So, I don't recall me ever being to rude to you." I said.

"Sure, you never **ever **threw a candy bar at my head. Or-"

"Sorry, there are you happy I apologized." I looked down, I hadn't really ever had to apologize to anyone before. I guess I just didn't say it that easily. "Hey, I am going to try to go see how my crops are doing and buy some things… You can stay here if you like. Unless you want to go outside in a hurricane."

"As much fun as that sounds I'll stay here." Gray said, as if I didn't already know the answer.

"See you later." I grabbed a rain coat and ran out into the dangerous storm.

*Gray POV*

I watched Claire close the door and got up as 0soon as she closed I got up and decided to raid her fridge.

_I wonder what she has to drink… _I thought as I opened the fridge door. There were fifteen bottles of what I thought was grape juice lined up. _Mhh, I haven't had grape juice in a while. _

I grabbed a bottle and chugged it down in under a minute and got another one.

*Claire's POV*

It took me forever to even get to my plants and when I was for sure they were okay I ran towards the supermarket.

"Hey Claire!" I heard someone call as I opened the door, and it wasn't someone I wanted to talk to.

"Oh, hello **Kai**." I hissed. His eye's lowered from a friendly gaze to a angry glare.

"Couldn't you be any nicer?" He asked.

"Sure to people I like." I shrugged.

"You don't like me?" He asked playfully.

"No."

"You like me?" He was confused. I could tell.

"No, I **hate **you." I spat.

"Wow, shocker. Tell me something I don't know." He said, grabbing something of one of the shelves. "I still don't know why you hate me, all I did was-"

"I don't care, I'm not here to talk to you. I'm here to shop." "Oh, before you start to completely ignore me, Gray is at your house right?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked.

"He is my friend, am I not allowed to be worried about him?"

"Yes, he is. He is staying until the storm dies down." I said.

"You sound like he is a hostage." He laughed.

"What if he is?" I said putting the items I wished to buy on the counter.

"That's 700 gold." Karen said. I laid the right amount of gold on the counter and walked out the door.

I ran towards my house trying not to fall down. I slammed open the door and looked inside and Gray wasn't in the living room,

"GRAY!"I called. Then I heard really bad singing coming from my room. _Oh, god what the heck is he doing,_ I thought. I followed the terrible sound to my room and saw something… It might be funny to other people but, just freaked me out, Gray was dancing and singing into my lamp. I didn't notice on my way over that the path was filled with my grape wine bottles,

"Gray, what are you doing?" I asked although I could plainly see that he stole all my wine and got drunk,

"Claire's yours pretty" Gray sung. "Pretty ptetty prettys."

"Wow, Gray I now think your maturity level has dropped although it was supposed to rise." I said, fully enjoying this.

" What about meh?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied. "Wait here while I get my camera." I said. Instead of waiting for me to get my camera he followed me around muttering nonsense. Finally I found my camera, got a couple of good blackmail shots that I might use later and put my camera back.

"Claire, I likes you." He said. We were now sitting on the couch, I was drinking some real grape juice.

"How much do you like me?" I asked playfully, still enjoying the drink Gray.

He looked like he was just about to say something but he stopped and paused, not sure how to put it.

"I'll fhow you." He leaned over and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"W-what?" I asked. He leaned in even more and kissed me.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, I thought if was good, but I'm running low on idea's so leave some ideas on the comment… Oh and review please!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9--- Another secret is revealed.

He pulled away, "Gray…" I said. He put his head down on my lap, asleep with a stupid look on his face. _You know, I should of expected that from Gray, stupid me for thinking differently. _I thought pushing him off of me. I got up and went into my room. _Watch him not remember any of this… Yup that's is exactly what is going to happen. _I thought climbing into my bad and shutting my eyes.

I woke up later, I had only slept for a couple of hours… 3 hours at the most. I headed for the kitchen in search of something to eat when I noticed that Gray wasn't in my house anymore maybe he did remember what he did.

*Gray's POV*

_**I can not believe what I just did! **_I thought angrily to myself. I slapped myself on my forehead. It was still pouring the rain although the wind had died down now. I entered the inn cold, wet, and hung over.

"Ah, the hostage has been released!" Kai exclaimed.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I asked.

"Nothing. What happened to you?" Kai asked I wasn't mad at him for kissing Claire… I been it's not as if I was dating her, and he was my best friend I can't stay mad at this retard.

"Have you ever kissed a girl that you knew?" I asked.

"Gray… I know I every girl I kiss… But, I do forget their names about an hour after I leave them." He replied.

"Kai, that's not what I meant." I said. "Someone you are friends with."

"Dude, I don't have a lot of girls that are my friends… They are mostly girlfriends, and just so you know I don't kiss guys either. Wait a second! Does this have anything to do with Claire, did you finally get enough guts to kiss her? Good job, man!" Kai said. He held up and his hand so I could give him a high-five I pushed it away.

"Don't say 'Good job, man', what am I going to do?"

"Well, maybe Claire thinks that you did that because you were drunk." He replied.

"How did you know I was drunk?" I asked.

"You smell like grape wine." He said plainly.

"Oh, well I kinda left her house and came here so she probably already knows that I kissed her."

"Gray that wasn't my question, why did you kiss her?" My face turned a light shade of red. "Ignoring that… Why don't you just go out with her." My face was now a deep scarlet. "Or you can act like you never kissed her."

"…" I looked down so he couldn't see my face.

"You can always go by my motto. Kiss, date, and ditch all within a week." I glared at Kai.

"Well unlike you Kai who only stays here for a season I stay here all year, and I would see Claire often." I said.

"I could always hire you, you could be a waiter or something. I do need a little bit of help around my shop." He suggested.

"As much as I would love to do that," I said sarcastically. " I already work for my grandfather."

"Damnit." Kai sighed. "Well I guess your friendship ruined either way." Kai said giving up.

"Thanks ,'Best buddy'." I replied.

"Your welcom'." Kai smirked.

_Note to self, never __**ever **__ask Kai for advice again. _I thought. I walked upstairs and pounded a pillow against my head refraining myself from getting something deadly and kill myself.

It's been about a week since the incident now, and Claire and I haven't said anything to each other…Not as if I cared…or was keeping track. I heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" I called.

"Me!" I responded.

"I don't know anyone named 'me'." I yelled back.

"It's Claire." My face quickly became flushed. "Ah, w-wait second." I got up and unlocked the door. _Calm down…deep breaths… in out. _I thought. "Yo." I managed to calmly.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while and I decided to swing by." Claire said.

"Yeah… Haha." J said nervously.

"What's so funny?" Claire asked.

"Okay…I guess I should spit it out. Claire…Would you go out with me?"

**Hey, thanks for reading this, I hope you liked it, review or I won't write more. (Being serious.)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10~~~ Yes or no? ~~~

"Um… can I have some time to think about this?" Claire asked her face a dark red.

"Sure, I guess." I managed to say. _Why didn't she answer! Does she not like me? Or is she trying to find a way to say no without hurting my feelings? She could have said no, but of course I would be depressed, maybe get mad… Maybe even be emo for a while. _(No offense emo people.) _Just give me a straight answer!_

"Um…yeah so I'll be going." Claire said awkwardly reaching out for the doorknob.

"I'll see you later." I said. Once I heard the door shut I collapsed on my bed. _Stupid… I am so very stupid I guess Kai was right… Our friendship is ruined._

*Claire's POV*

My heart was racing faster than it ever should. Did I like Gray or was it just because it was so sudden. _I do think Gray is cute…sometimes funny, and sometimes nice, and courageous. Also stubborn, a pig, mean… What should I say. I've never actually been confessed to before. Should I run back in there and say yes or should I want till tomorrow. Do I really even want to say yes. Should I say yes? _So many questions filled my head.

"Yo, Claire!" Someone called.

"Huh?" I said, looking around for the voice.

"You okay Claire?" I finally found the voice although I should have already known it was going to be him.

"Oh, hi Kai." I said. _Crap, I forgot I am supposed to be mad at him. _His eyes narrowed down at me.

"Like I said before is something wrong?" He asked again.

"Yes, I mean no."

"So indecisive aren't you!" Kai laughed. I blushed from embarrassment. "So, what's the matter, even though you think I'm evil or what not I can actually help out with peoples problems _sometimes_."

"What does 'sometimes' mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, there have been one or two times I gave advice to people and it didn't turn out so well…"

"I'll keep my problems to myself, I don't want my situation to get anymore messed up as it is." I tried walking away but Kai stopped me.

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to not make your situation turn bad." I looked into his eyes which seemed to beg me to tell him.

"What power do you have?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. He pulled me downstairs into the lobby and sat down in a chair, pulling one out for me to.

"Just sit down and tell me." He ordered. I decided to give in and get his advice on what to do. He probably wouldn't stop bugging me until I told him anyway.

"Your worried about a little thing like that!" He laughed. I glared at him.

"Well, so-rry for not having experience with these kinds of things!" I almost yelled but, then I remember there were other people there so I quieted down.

"The answer is obvious! Say yes!"

"B-but, do I go back up there now and say yes or would that be to awkward?" I asked. Kai frowned.

"You worry way to much than you should." He scowled.

"It's not my fault that I don't want this to end up bad!" I cried.

"Wow, this is the first time I've seen a Claire that wasn't mean or sarcastic! I have no idea how Gray fell in love with you!"

"Hearing you say that it doesn't effect my self-esteem very much." I muttered.

"Why don't we go upstairs so you confess your heart out to Gray?" He suggested. My face turned bright red.

"H-how about we don't and say we did?" I asked.

"That isn't going to happen, I told you before I am going to do everything in my power to keep this from going bad! Now if you think you should say yes then get you scrawny butt up there and say yes, if your going to say no then get there and tell him too!" He yelled pushing me towards the stairs.

"B-b-but!" I squealed.

"NOW!" He yelled.

"Fine." I gave in walking up the stairs toward Gray's room. My heart started to beat faster as I neared the door. Am I really this nervous or am I just afraid to go in because I don't want to hear what he is going to say… I was now at his door and it felt like my heart rate was going three hundred miles per hour! I breathed in slowly and knocked on the door.

"Kai, you never knock… Whatever the door is open." He mumbled. It sounded very muffled but, it still made my heart skip a beat. I opened the door but didn't announce myself I just stood in the doorway. "You advice sucks Kai." He insulted.

_Maybe I shouldn't have gotten advice from Kai… _I thought starting to regret getting advice from Kai.

"She is probably going to turn me down, thanks Kai." I stayed silent. "If she says no to me I **do not **give you permission to date her." I looked over at him his face was buried in the pillow.

"Who ever announced you king of my personal life?" I asked. His head shot up looking at me, then turned a bright red.

"Oh, I thought you were Kai." "Well I guess you were mistaken." I laughed at his foolish mistakes. We were silent for a moment.

"I'm here to give you my answer…" I muttered. He perked up.

"What is it… you can say no if you want to…"

"Yes." I cried.

"W-what! You actually are going to say yes!"

"Yup, because I really do like you!"

"Well I don't like you." Gray teased.

"Then what do you think about me?" I asked.

"I love you."

**How did you like that? Guess what it's not over! There are 2-3 chapters left but, one is just a bonus chapter!**

**Review or I will come find you. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Fireworks -**

**It's been about two weeks since Gray and I have started dating, and we have had our fare share of arguments nothing serious just us fooling around. **

"**So do you want to go with me?" Gray asked.**

"**Why wouldn't I go with you, sillyhead!" I joked.**

"**Good. I was hoping you wouldn't ditch me saying that the farm work was keeping you to busy." He sighed with relief.**

"**Now that you mention it…" I mumbled softly.**

"**Claire!"**

"**Nope, I'm just joking around. Don't worry I won't have too much work tomorrow I just have to water all of my crops that should only take me an hour or so." I shrugged.**

"**Really? If you want I can help since I don't have to work tomorrow." He asked.**

"**Yes, thanks Gray, you're the best!" **

"**Huh, oh your welcome." He stammered, blushing deeply.**

"**Come over after breakfast and you can have lunch and dinner at my house." I said, making plans right then.**

"**Okay I'll see you then, but wait… should I dress up for the fireworks festival?" **

"**I'm not, but you can if you want to." I said.**

"**Okay then I'm not dressing up, I don't want to stand out all that much." He said frowning at my reply.**

"**Fine, fine. Do what you want." I said pushing my chair out and walking toward the door. **

**Right now we were in the inn discussing the fireworks festival which just so happens to be tomorrow. I am really excited but, I didn't let it show to much.**

**I exited the inn after saying my goodbyes to Gray and Ann who had served us lunch. **

"**Yo, Claire!" I heard a voice call just as soon as I closed the door.**

"**Oh, hi Kai. How are you?" I asked. As you can see I gave up on my grudge.**

"**Nothing much. How are you and Gray doing?" He asked suspiciously.**

"**Fine." **

"**Have you guys done it yet?" He asked.**

"**What! N-no!" I managed to stammer out before he got suspicious.**

"**Okay, if you don't want to tell me that's fine." He said looking at me very suspiciously.**

"**Anyway are you going to the fireworks festival tomorrow?" I asked.**

"**I don't know… I might, might not depends on my schedule."**

"**What kind of a schedule do you have?" I asked.**

"**For your information I have a job!" **

"**Whatever, I'll see you there." I said, waving goodbye to my boyfriends best friend.**

"**Yeah, yeah." He said, going into inn.**

**I went back to my farm and finished the work that still needed to be done then I went to bed excited about tomorrow.**

"**Claire!" I heard a voice outside my door call. I quickly finished cleaning the living room then hurried toward the door.**

"**Hi, do you want to sit down for a minute?" I asked.**

"**Sure, that's fine." Gray said sitting down on my couch. I went to the bathroom to make myself look somewhat decent although we were just about to spend an hour outside with the hot boiling sun beating down on us. I brushed through my hair quickly removing any leftover tangles. Then I hurried out of the bathroom.**

"**Lets go!" I called opening the door.**

"**Okay!" Gray said following right behind me.**

**We finished in an hour and maybe thirty minutes, and believe me we were drenched in sweat and as tired as we could be. We went into my house and collapsed on the couch.**

"**Is that what you do everyday!" He asked.**

"**No, I only pulled every single weed in my field because you were here… not to mention we had to water all my crops." I replied.**

"**I guess it would have been easier if you would've let me have a break." Gray complained.**

"**Does you grandfather let you have any breaks?" I asked.**

"**No, but you're my girlfriend not my grandfather!" He yelled.**

"**What's the difference?" I asked. **_**Okay that was a stupid thing to ask. **_**I thought to myself.**

"**Your not old, your actually nice sometimes, you don't yell at me every single time I see you, and I don't dislike you with all my passion." He replied without needing a break to think of more differences. **

"**Okay, I'll live with that." I said.**

"**You better." Gray warned. "Well what should we do now?" **

"**I don't know. Want some lunch?" I asked, walking into the kitchen before I got his answer.**

"**What do you have?" He asked.**

"**Um…" I opened the fridge and the cabinets looking for some food. "Rice balls, rice balls, and rice balls. Choose." **

"**Wow, so many different choices, with so much variety too." Gray said sarcastically.**

"**Sorry but, I haven't went shopping in a while…" I replied grabbing two rice balls and returning to the couch. **

"**I guess I'll chose a rice ball…Or should I chose a rice ball?" He joked.**

"**Oh, shut up." I said giving him one of the rice balls although I was just about to throw it at his face.**

**We spent the rest of the time till the festival talking and doing random things, and of course we changed out of our sweaty clothes. Then at six o'clock we set out towards the beach.**

"**Claire!" Someone yelled as soon as I stepped out on the sand. It was Ann and of course her date, Cliff. "Ooh, your with Gray…" She nudged my shoulder winking at me. I blushed at little bit but, it quickly faded. **

"**Ann, the fireworks are just about to start we should go find a good spot to sit down." Cliff said, understanding that we wanted to be alone.**

"**Okay!" She said happily pulling him near the water.**

"**We should go to." I said grabbing his hand and I lead him to a spot in the sand. **

**Minutes later the fireworks started, and many peoples voices saying 'Oooh!' and 'Ahh' began to speak.**

"**There really pretty!" I said.**

"**Not as pretty as you." Gray said. "I love you." **

"**I love you too!" I said facing him. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I seen a firework that was shaped like a heart… He pulled back smiling. **

"**I'll love you now and forever." He said returning his gaze to the fireworks.**

"**I will to… I will to."**

**Did you like it? Review if you did, or didn't anyway I hoped you like my little fluff chapter! It only took me a hour and a half to write so I decided to update today too! Keep on reading! **

_***This is for my friend jess you can ignore this if you want to* **_

_**Hey, I hope you get you computer fixed and one more thing… BEWARE OF FAY'S LEG RAPING LEG!!!**_

**Bye bye!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12--- Starry night proposal---

**It's been almost 3 whole seasons since we have been dating. We have had a lot less fights but, things still get a bit hectic between us. **

"**Claire! I can't believe you've actually have kept a steady relationship with Gray!" Ann announced loudly.**

"**Is that supposed to be an insult directed toward me or Gray? I asked angrily.**

"… **Which ever one I say your going to get mad, right?" Ann muttered.**

"**Yes, yes I will." I smirked.**

"**Well then forget what I was saying then." Ann responded. "Anyway, today is the Starry Night festival, what are you going to do?" Ann asked. **

"**Well… I don't know!" I groaned. "I'm not good with these kinds of things!" **

"**I guess Gray will have to do everything…" Ann said.**

"**What is that supposed to mean?" I hissed.**

"**No-Nothing!" She shouted. **

"**That's what I thought." I smirked. " Well let's just see how tonight goes." I said, pushing out my chair and heading out the door. "See you later!" I yelled.**

**I walked down the cold winter street. It was beautiful but, it was so cold that I wanted to run and get the sun. I saw someone walking down and I quickly ran towards them.**

"**Gray!" I yelled, lunging toward his waist.**

"**C-Claire!" He yelled, blushing. "Get off me!"**

"**Oh, you don't want me to get off!" I yelled back.**

"**Can we go hug somewhere… less cold?" Gray asked.**

"…**Fine, party pooper." I muttered. "To my house it is!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward my house.**

**We got there in a matter of seconds and ran inside my house.**

"**Wow, it's cold out there." I muttered. **_**Duh it's cold it's winter! Am I stupid. Think Claire, think! **_

"**I guess." Gray replied. "Do you just want to stay here since tonight's the festival?"**

**My heart started to beat fast. "Y-yeah, sure!" I said. "Crap I'm supposed to make dinner!" I ran towards the kitchen. **

"**I'll help you." Gray said.**

**We spent the whole afternoon making something to eat. We failed a couple of times since we weren't really focused on what we were doing. On the last try we were actually focused so we did good. We sat down at the table and ate out food.**

"**Wow, it's really good!" Gray said. **

"**Yeah! It is!" I replied, taking a fork full and shoving it into my mouth. We finished in a matter of minutes and then we were sitting at the table in a awkward silence. **

"**Um… Claire?" Gray asked.**

"**Huh? What?" I asked.**

"……… **Well ah…." Gray stammered.**

"**Spit it out." I hinted.**

"**Okay… This is so, so very stupid but, here I go." He got on knee in front of me. Then he started to search though his pocket. "Darn it where is it…. Ah!" He muttered. He pulled out a diamond ring.**

"**Wow! What's that for?" I asked.**

"**I… Ahh…." He stuttered. **

"**Continue…" I encouraged.**

"**Will you…" He paused. "marry me?" His face was beat red. I looked at him surprised and at a lost for words. "Are you going to say anything?" **

"**I… Yes." **

"**Yes, you'll marry me or yes you'll say something?" He asked suspiciously. I hit him on the head.**

"**Which one do you think!" I yelled, taking the ring out of his hand. I quickly put it on my finger.**

"**Claire, as much as I think that's how it goes… It doesn't." Gray nagged.**

"**Oh yes, the kiss!" I yelled. I leaned in really fast and gave him a peck on the lips.**

"**Okay, I'll accept that."**

"**You better." I laughed.**

**Epilogue----(Short and sweet)**

**Claire and Gray did get married and had two kids a girl named Jill and a boy named Mark. They are still happy with frequent fights but, they always make up! And of course all the other Harvest moon couples got together! **

_**Well that's all! I hope you liked it! If you didn't then…. What ever. Review! Oh and I'll give you a little hint. I review when I get reviews!**_


End file.
